Dollz
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]Yuzuki é uma garota quase normal..Que vê sua vida mudar ao ganhar um estarnho boneco de seu pai..Versão Dolls masculino..x3
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Olá!!Pure-Petit em mais uma fic..Estou começando a história com narrativa em primeira pessoa, para parecer tipo uma apresentação, depois eu mudo para o modo de narrativa em terceira pessoa..u.u"""..O resumo seria o seguinte, imaginem Dolls ao contrário, bem não bem ao contrário, em vez dos Dourados receberem bonecas, dessa vez duas garotas recebem estranhos bonecos, que da noite pro dia se tornam humanos e já chegam mudando a vida delas por completo..Várias coisas foram inspiradas num mangá que acabei de ler, se chama "Gokinjo Monogatari", ou "Histórias da Vizinhança", da mesma desenhista do manga Nana, Yazawa Ai..É um trabalho antigo dela, mas eu gostei da história..Well, well, espero que curtam mais essa viagem da Pure-Petit..O título eu explico embaixo..xP

oOo

Olá, meu nome é Yukuzi, Yuzuki Kurokawa, mas todos me chamam de Yuzu ou Kuro..Tenho 16 anos e estudo na escola de moda e artes, Yazagaku(Yazawa Gakuen), meu sonho? Me tornar uma estilista famosa e ter uma grife só minha..A Happy Berry..x3

Bem, falando um pouco mais de mim, todos dizem que sou meio que estranha, cabelos azuis, na altura do ombro, todo repicado em camadas, dando a impressão dele ser meio curto, minha franja é longa, repicada e jogada para o lado direito, dando contorno ao rosto, tenho olhos grandes e na cor violeta, pele bem clara, chego até a brilhar no sol, não sou muito alta, tenho cerca de 1,65, sou magrela, 48 kilos, braços e pernas finas, quase uma tábua reta, lábios carnudos, já me chamaram de "takô"(polvo), tenho um furo na orelha direita e 2 da esquerda, conseqüência da separação dos meus pais, mas isso eu explico mais tarde..Bom, sou bem estilosa, visto roupas desenhadas e costuradas por mim, apenas os sapatos eu compro, sempre estilosos também..u.u"""

Moro com minha mãe em um apto, meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha 10 anos..Não sei bem o motivo, talvez o tempo e o serviço deles, minha mãe é mangaka, e meu pai fotógrafo, vivia viajando, eles acharam melhor se separarem, depois da separação, meu pai foi morar sozinho, mas como ele vive no exterior, quase não o vejo, e fiquei a morar com minha mãe..

Tenho uma melhor amiga, ela se chama Risa Yamaguchi, ou Risa-sama..Ela é mais alta que eu, cerca de 1,75, e bem magra, não sei ao certo, mas deve ter cerca de 50 kilos..Cabelos negros, lisos e bem longos, a franja repicada e caindo nos olhos felinos e azuis escuros, tem mechas azuis no cabelo, tem as pernas longas, tem um estilo mais pesado, sendo meio gótica, meio punk..O sonho dela é ser estilista também, mas diferente de mim, quer fazer roupas punk para crianças..Somos vizinhas e vamos todo dia juntas para a escola..Os pais delas não são separados, o pai é um simples salariman e a mãe dona de casa, mesmo com a aparência agressiva, Risa-sama é muito calma, inteligente, controlada, meio doida às vezes..Mas ela é minha heroína!!!!x3

Sou uma garota alegre, geniosa, esquentada, criativa, estranha e avoada, essas duas últimas vinda de colegas da minha antiga escola, aonde eu estudei o ginásio, sofria o chamado "ijime", sim eu era maltratada por minhas colegas de classe por digamos, ser "diferente", sempre com um ar avoado e por ser estilosa(digamos assim que eu "reformei" o uniforme escolar, aqueles tipo marinheiro, de lenço vermelho no pescoço, eu troquei o lenço vermelho por um pink e emendei algumas coisas, bom, eu achava que o uniforme parecia um onigiri(bolinho de arroz com aquela alga preta em volta), claro que levei bronca do diretor..), me chamavam de alien, de estranha, não tinha amigas, diziam para eu "morrer" e me ignoravam por completo..Risa estudava em outra escola, uma feminina, com certeza, se ela estudasse comigo, eu não seria sozinha..Pensei várias vezes em desistir do ginásio, realmente morrer como todos queriam, mas eu me formei, apenas porque queria entrar na Yazagaku..Aqui não sou vista como uma alien, já que a própria diretora é meio alienada(isso não vem ao caso agora)..Claro que me tornei mais amigável e estou menos avoada..E o melhor, Risa-sama entrou no mesmo colégio que eu, eu ouvi que Risa-sama era o terror do ginásio onde ela estudou, com o ar sombrio dela, assustava as demais alunas, mas Risa-sama nunca sofreu ijime, ainda bem, pois eu não ia admitir que fizessem isso com ela!!!Comigo, que me joguem no abismo, mas que nunca toquem na mina amiga!!!!

Namorado? Eu não tenho, mas tem um garoto por quem eu sou apaixonada, seu nome é Shaka, ele estuda na classe de criação de animação por computador(ta Pure-Petit não sabe o nome, então abafa..xD), ele é tão lindo, loiro, alto, belos olhos turqueza, ele é um aluno estrangeiro, filho de uma indiana e um inglês, é um rapaz inteligente, sério, calmo, educado e lindo, lindo de morrer..Ai ai..Claro que ele não sabe da minha existência, e longe de mim saber, não que eu não queira, e Risa-sama vive me enchendo o saco para ir falar com ele, mas sabe como é..Eu simplesmente não tenho coragem, além de achar, achar não, eu tenho certeza!!!Ele deve me achar uma garota estranha..Enfim, é apenas uma amor platônico..

Bem, minha aventura começa quando depois de um dia comum, eu recebo um presente de meu pai, que em uma de suas viagens pelo mundo me manda, e de quebra mandou um para Risa-sama também..Era um boneco..Tá eu confesso, pensei que era uma boneca no começo..Fiquei meio revoltada, porque meu pai me mandaria um boneco? Já estava nos meus 16 anos, acho que muito tempo sem me ver e ele ainda tinha a imagem infantil de mim..Enfim, meus pais não me entendem..Bem, espero que me acompanhem nessa aventura, conseguirei me tornar uma grande estilista?

oOo

Mais um dia, na Yazagaku, o período da manhã era aula comum, o da tarde era do curso que cada aluno havia escolhido, havia 4 cursos, o de estilista, de decoração(de casas), de animação(tipo games, e outras coisas) e criação de objetos(tá, Pure-Petit não sabe o nome denovo, mas é tipo para criar objetos para decoração, tipo cadeira diferente, uma forma diferente para a televisão, ou apenas estátuas e coisas sem sentido..u.u""")..Yuzuki e Risa iam embora de metrô, a estação ficava à 3 minutos da escola, 5 estações à frente elas desciam e andavam mais 5 minutos até chegarem ao apto, moravam no primeiro andar, uma do lado da outra, havia apenas um corredor, dividindo os dois prédios, no mesmo prédio moravam ainda algumas pessoas, mas os mais importantes seriam Shion, o dono de um bar, que morava no andar de cima, Risa e Yuzuki o viam como um irmão mais velho, e o zelador, Dohko, um senhor já de idade(é o Dohko ameixa seca..u.u), chinês, meio sem-vergonha, mas uma boa pessoa, os pais de Risa se chamavam Mariko e Keisou, e a mãe de Yuzuki, Ruriko Kurokawa, famosa escritora de shoujo-mangá..O pai se Yuzuki se chamava Yassuhiro Koda, Yuzuki adotou o sobrenome da mãe, depois que seus pais se separaram..

-Bom, Risa-sama, até amanhã!!!!-Sorri Yuzuki,

-Até..-Sorri Risa.

-Cheguei mãe!!!!-Yuzuki entra correndo, o silêncio veio em resposta..

-¬¬""" Deve estar dormindo..u.u""-Yuzuki já imaginava..

Foi na ponta dos pés até o quarto de desenho da mãe, e a encontrou debaixo do kotatsu(aquelas mesas com aquecedores), em cima da mesa, o desenho já colorido, junto com rabiscos e materiais de desenho.

"Pelo menos terminou..Fez um bom trabalho..Vou deixa-la descansar..", pensa saindo devagar..

Ao passar novamente pela cozinha repara em dois embrulhos em cima da mesa, seus olhos brilham, deve ser presentes de seu pai..Ela corre e pega a carta que havia em cima do embrulho.."Yuzu-chan..Me desculpe estar sempre tão ocupado..Estou lhe mandando um presentinho..Tem um para Risa-chan também, espero que gostem..De seu pai que a ama..". A garota abre o pacote que tinha seu nome excitada, oque seria?

-O.Ô.Zuou..Papai ta doido? Uma boneca?-Yuzuki arqueia uma sobrancelha ao ver o conteúdo..Uma bela bonequinha de cabelos ondulados e loiros, pele bem alva, belos olhos azuis claros com cílios longos e uma pintinha embaixo do olho esquerdo..Vestia uma camisa branca e uma calça também branca..Peraí..Era um boneco!!! Yuzuki apalpa "a" boneca e consta que era um boneco(não havia peitos). Indignada pega o outro pacote e vai até a casa de Risa.

-Um presente para mim? Nossa, não precisava, agradeça seu pai por mim..Que cara é essa?-Risa vendo Yuzuki séria.

-Nada não, abra e descobrirá..-Yuzuki.

Risa abre o pacote curiosa, seria assim tão ruim o presente? E se depara com um boneco, esse parecia um homem, apesar dos cabelos longos e vermelhos e do rosto meio delicado, mas mesmo assim, mais masculino que o de Yuzuki, o que fez a garota ficar mais emburrada..O boneco tinha os olhos azuis, um olhar frio e face séria, diferente do de Yuzuki, que parecia sorrir e ter a face serena, vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa preta.

-Oque foi? Eu achei bonito..-Risa encantada com o boneco.

-Mas Risa-sama!!!Olhe o meu!!!-Yuzuki mostra o seu.

-Mas é bonitinha..-Risa pegando o boneco na mão.

-Mas é um boneco!!!!Meu pai além de me mandar coisa de criança, me manda um boneco gay?-Yuzuki.

-Não fique assim Yuzu..É apenas um boneco..-Risa devolve o boneco de Yuzuki e pega o seu, nesse momento cai papel..

-Oque é isso? "Deatta Hi ga Mangetsu no Yoru Nara, Magic Dolls, Ninnguen ni Naru", uma profecia..O boneco é japonês?-Risa.

-O meu também tinha esse papel e estava escrito a mesma coisa..-Yuzuki mostra o papel.

-"Se o dia do encontro, for noite de lua cheia, os bonecos mágicos, se tornam humanos", coisa estranha..-Risa ri.

-Disse que meu pai havia pirado..u.u"""-Yuzuki.

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco, Yuzuki volta para sua casa..Prepara a janta, come com sua mãe e depois de um banho, vai dormir, o dia seguinte era sábado, era descanso, mas ia sair com Risa, iriam para o shopping..Yuzuki observa a lua..Estava cheia..Depois de um bocejo, vai dormir..Nem percebe uma estranha luz que brilhava de seu boneco..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Yoo!!!Mais uma fic!!!Pure-Petit doida? Digamos que sim, mas é que esses dias estão fervilhando idéias, mas não estoy pondo todos no papel, meu Word pirou..¬¬""" Eu tô lá escrevendo e derepente dá erro e fecha..X.x Deve ser vírus..¬¬""" (chuta pc).´.

Essa fic como disse no começo foi inspirado em um mangá e tem Dolls ao contrário..Por isso o nome Dollz(nada a ver, mas é Z de zodiac..xD), e também porque eu não achei um nome melhor u.u""".. Usei o Dite na versão yaoi dele(bem, eu uso ele loiro quando ele faz yaoi..), Kamyu também está na versão Yaoi, mas ele não vai ser gay não..xD

Jya..Vou ficando por aqui..xD

Pure-Petit deshita..bjnhos x3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

Era uma bela manhã de sábado..Yuzuki abre os olhos, que horas eram? Pega o relógio na cabeceira, 8h, ainda era cedo..Mas Yuzuki nunca conseguia dormir até tarde..Era um dia ensolarado, desperdício ficar na cama..Iria fazer o café para sua mãe, desenhar alguns modelos que a professora havia pedido, e depois sair com Risa, haviam combinado de se encontrarem na portaria às 10h..Yuzuki se espreguiça como um gato, calça suas pantufas rosas e faz sua ginástica matinal..Vai lavar seu rosto, quando um barulho no banheiro lhe chama a atenção..Alguém estava tomando banho..Seria sua mãe? Estranho ela acordar cedo..Mas Yuzuki ignorou esse fato..Se trocou, vestindo uma saia jeans curta e cheia de rasgos, uma regata preta com um morango de veludo costurado(by Yuzuki), meias listradas de preto e branco até acima do joelho, um chapéu tipo boina em formato de morango(o cabo verde ficava no topo), uma bolsa em formato de morango também(a boina e bolsa by Yuzuki), termina sua maquiagem(cores escuras em volta do olho e brilho transparente nos lábios). Colocou seu avental e foi preparar o café..

-Tô indo mãe!!!!-Diz colocando suas botas pretas de plataforma e cadarços, tipo coturno.

Estranhou o fato da mãe não responder..Mas mesmo assim saiu, encontrou Risa na portaria com uma cara estranha..

-Risa-sama!!!Bom dia Dohko!!!-Yuzuki cumprimenta o porteiro.

-Oh Yuzuki-chan, genki(energética) como sempre!!!!-Sorri o velho com um lenço de papel no nariz.

-Yuzu!!!-Risa sorri, vestia uma mini saia preta, cheia de correntes, regata preta, mostrando o piercing que tinha no umbigo, a regata era toda retalhada, meias pretas até a coxa, presos por um espartilho, botas de plataforma preta, coleira e pulseiras de couro, usava uma polchete virada para trás preta, cheio de manchas vermelhas e um ursinho bizarro pendurado. Sua maquiagem como sempre, dark..Essa era Risa-sama!!!

-Que cara é essa? Parece que não dormiu..-Yuzuki andando ao lado de Risa.

-Realmente não dormi..Parecia que tinha alguém me observando durante a noite, quando acordei, alguns dos meus livros estavam mexidos..Talvez foi minha mãe..-Risa com um bocejo.

-Não seria um fantasma?-Yuzuki imitando um fantasma m-.-m.

-Nem brinca..Nunca mais entro naquele quarto..-Risa.

-Ouvi falar que alguém se matou no nosso prédio..-Yuzuki tentando assustar Risa.

-Pode parar!!!-Risa tampa os ouvidos e começa a andar mais rápido.

-Tá parei!!!Me espera Risa-sama!!!-Yuzuki ri e se apressa para alcançar Risa.

Depois de um dia cheio, andaram por Shinjuku e Harajuku, lugares preferido das duas..Claro que Yuzuki só comprou sapatos, já que roupas, ela mesma fazia..Já Risa, comprava suas roupas em Harajuku..Cheias de compras chegam em casa..

-Então até amanhã!!!-Risa sorri.

-Até!!!-Yuzuki ia pegar a chave, quando alguém abre por dentro.

-Ah!!!Mãe, tava acordada?-Yuzuki abre a porta.

-O.O..Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!-Yuzuki sai e fecha a porta.

-Oque foi?-Risa que havia acabado de entrar em sua casa, sai assustada.

-Errei de casa..o.o-Yuzuki.

-Impossível!!!Essa é sua casa! Ao lado da minha..u.u"""-Risa.

-Mas, mas..Risa-sama!!!Tem uma criatura estranha na minha casa!!!!Um ser das estrelas!!!!Era tão brilhante..-Yuzuki.

-Ah? Ta com febre?-Risa coloca a mão na testa de Yuzuki.

-Arâ? Yuzu-chan? Estava aí?-Ruriko, a mãe de Yuzuki.

-Viu? Não tem nada em sua casa..É sua mãe..-Risa.

-Veja, seu primo veio nos visitar..-Ruriko mostra um rapaz. Era alto, magro, corpo esguio, pele bem alva, olhos grandes e azuis, cabelos ondulados, longos e loiros, vestia uma camisa branca e uma calça branca.

-O.O-Risa e Yuzuki.

-Eu disse!!!Eu disse!!!Um alien brilhante(Kira kira seijin no original, ou ser brilhante das estrelas..xD Adorei esse termo)!!!!-Yuzuki apontava para o rapaz, que realmente parecia brilhar.

-Não seje mal educada Yuzu..Diga oi para seu primo Afrodite..-Ruriko.

-Olá Yuzu-chan..-Sorri Afrodite.

-Peraí..Risa-sama..Ele não parece com aquele boneco que ganhei ontem?-Yuzuki cochicha para Risa, que concorda com a cabeça.

-Risa!!!!-A mãe sorridente de Risa, Mariko abre a porta do apto.

-Hum?-Risa.

-Olhe quem veio nos visitar? Seu primo Kamus..-Mariko mostra o rapaz que estava atrás dela, alto, magro, esguio também, cabelos longos, lisos e vermelhos, olhos frios e azuis, rosto fino, vestia um jeans escuro e uma camisa preta.

-O.O..Outro?-Yuzuki.

-Mãe, não tenho um primo chamado Kamus..-Risa.

-Claro que tem!!!Não o reconhece?-Mariko.

-Não..¬¬"""-Risa.

-Olha..Yuzu-chan também tem um primo da mesma idade de Kamus..Porque não os leva para conhecer a cidade?-Diz a mãe de Risa.

Sem outra alternativa..Yuzuki e Risa levam os tais "primos" para um passeio..Quando chegam perto de um parque, param..

-Olha aqui..Não sei quem é você ou o que fez com nossas mães..Mas eu não tenho nenhum primo chamado Afrodite..-Yuzuki encara Afrodite.

-..Nem eu um Kamus..-Diz Risa lançando um olhar inquisitor em Kamus.

-Isso porque não sou seu primo..-Diz Afrodite com um sorriso.

-Então é oque?!-Yuzuki puxa Afrodite pela gola, na verdade se pendura, já que ela era menor que ele.

Risa olha para Kamus e este apenas lhe sorri, Risa fica surpresa com a reação inusitada do ruivo, ficando corada.

-Está bem mestra?-Kamus se aproxima de Risa.

-MESTRA?!?!-Risa e Yuzuki, que até solta Afrodite.

-Sim, mestra..Leram a profecia?-Kamus.

-Que profecia? Afinal que raios são vocês?-Yuzuki volta a encarar Afrodite, que lhe sorri.

-Somos Dolls..-Afrodite.

-Dolls? Estão dizendo que são aqueles bonecos?-Risa.

-Sim, leram a profecia?-Kamus.

-Aquele papel com uma frase estranha?-Yuzuki pensativa.

-Sim, aquela era a profecias para nos trazer à vida..-Sorri Afrodite.

-Fala sério..Parou a brincadeira..Como podem ser bonecos que vieram a vida?-Yuzuki de braços cruzados..

-Vamos mostrar à elas?-Afrodite olha para Kamus que suspira.

-Ok..-Afrodite abre a palma da mão, e dela brota uma borboleta de luz, era sobrevoa as meninas, depois pela grama, soltando um pó vermelho, aonde o pó caía, brotavam flores, rosas escarlates.

Kamus sorri, abre a mão e dela brota uma borboleta de gelo, ela voa, passa perto do rosto de Risa, soltando um ar frio, fazendo a garota recuar, a borboleta pára em cima das rosas e criam em volta delas um cubo de gelo.

-O.O..-Risa e Yuzuki.

-E então?-Afrodite com um sorriso.

-O.O-Risa e Yuzuki.

-Ei..Meninas?-Afrodite passa as mãos na frente do rosto delas.

-Faz de novo!?!?-Yuzuki pula em cima de Afrodite e Risa desmaia.

-Mestra!!!-Kamus apara sua queda.

-Risa-sama!!!-Yuzuki corre para ver a amiga.

Kamus deita Risa em um banco da praça e apóia a cabeça dela em seu colo, Yuzuki e Afrodite foram buscar água. Risa recobra a consciência aos poucos..Abre os olhos devagar e depara com os olhos azuis e profundos de Kamus. Ainda atordoada, pensa estar vendo um anjo..Kamus passa as mãos delicadamente pelo rosto dela, tirando alguns fios.

Yuzuki e Afrodite estavam em uma hambaike do outro lado do parque..Quando a garota se dá conta que estava sem moedas..

-Droga..Não tenho moedas..-Diz Yuzuki com um suspiro.

-Eu dou um jeito..-Afrodite abre as mãos e uma moeda aparece.

-Waaaaa!!!!!Legal!!!!-Yuzuki admirada.

Enquanto Afrodite comprava água..Yuzuki olha em volta e reconhece um rapaz que corria com um walkman no ouvido, cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, loiro e liso, olhos turqueza, vestido com um moletom azul escuro e uma camisa branca..Era ele, Shaka e vinha na direção dela, Yuzuki arregala os olhos e se esconde atrás da hambaike, assim que ele passa, ela sai e suspira aliviada.

-Quem é ele?-Afrodite.

-Ele quem?-Yuzuki.

-Aquele rapaz loiro..Se escondeu dele..-Afrodite com um sorriso.

-Não é ninguém!!!Hehe..Vamos ver como a Risa está?-Yuzuki puxa Afrodite pelo braço.

Risa meio atordoada, continua a pensar que via um anjo..Até reconhecer a pessoa que a observava, era o tal primo, digo boneco, bem, era um boneco que havia virado um primo que não era seu, mas que raios de..Olhos tão lindos..Risa estava mergulhada nos azuis dos olhos de Kamus..Quando ouve Afrodite e Yuzuki se aproximando, se dá conta do que fazia e se levanta num salto, corada, assustando Yuzuki.

-Waaa!!!!Que susto Risa-sama, já está melhor?-Yuzuki lhe entrega a água.

-E.Estou sim..-Risa toma um enorme gole de água.

-Bom, já que Risa acordou, e eu acho que acredito que sejem bonecos ou aliens, sei lá..Me diga, porque nossos pais dizem que são nossos primos?-Yuzuki.

-Bem, digamos que a reação deles não foi muito boa ao nos ver..-Afrodite lembra que a mãe de Yuzuki o havia pego em baixo do chuveiro, dado um enorme berro e corrido atrás dele com uma vassoura.

-Sim..Tivemos que usar um pouco de magia..-Diz Kamus se lembrando de também ser perseguido pelos pais de Risa, ao pegarem ele mexendo em alguns livros, o chamado de ladrão, correram atrás dele, dando vassouradas e quase foi preso, pois a polícia foi chamada..

-Oque fizeram?-Yuzuki e Risa.

-Usamos magia neles, eles pensam que somos primos de vocês..E Kamus teve que apagar a memória dos policiais..u.u""-Afrodite.

-Mas, porque não usou essa magia em nós? Podia muito bem fazer isso e poupar explicação..-Yuzuki.

-Não podemos usar magia contra nossos mestres..-Afrodite.

-Mas afinal, oque vieram fazer?-Risa.

-Trazer felicidade ao nosso mestre..É por isso que Dolls são feitos..-Diz Kamus.

-Não entendi bem..Mas acho que será bom ter vocês por perto..-Sorri Yuzuki.

-Sim..Bem, vamos dar mais uma volta? Oque querem fazer?-Risa.

-Tomar sorvete!!!!-Afrodite.

-Sorvete?-Risa e Yuzuki.

-Sim, nos disseram que é muito bom..u.u-Kamus.

-Quem?-Risa.

-Ceres e Luna..-Afrodite com um sorriso.

-Quem são elas?-Yuzuki.

-Ex-Dolls..Uma longa história..Outro dia explicamos..-Kamus.

Assim, os quatro riem e vão para uma sorveteria que havia no outro lado do parque..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Mais um cap on!!!!HuaHuaHuaHua

Aqui o nome Ceres e Luna foi citado, bem, não precisa explicar delas, quem leu Dolls sabe que elas eram doidas por sorvete!!!xD

No muitos coments sobre esse cap!!!

Well, agradecimentos às reviews da Kisa Sohma Ryuuga, Haru-chan 17, Riku YaSaShiI, Maxin e Yuzuki Koneko(mesmo nome da protagonista, me toquei depois..xD, mas é que Yuzuki é tão fofo, na verdade tinha visto em Chobbits e passou uma menina com esse nome na tv, bem na hora que tava decidindo que nome colocar..x3)..Muito obrigada por lerem!!!!

Pure-Petit deshita..bjnhos x3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

Yuzuki abriu os olhos, tivera um sonho estranho, sonhou que dois bonecos estranhos haviam se tornado humanos, e para piorar seu primo, e o outro da Risa, e que haviam feito lavagem celebral em sua família... Que loucura!

Vestindo uma camiseta larga com um desenho de gato e pantufas pretas com formato de pé de bichinho, a garota sai do quarto coçando a cabeça e soltando um enorme bocejo.

- Bom dia Mestra!- Na cozinha, Afrodite preparava o café da manhã.

- Kyaaaa! Não foi um sonho! Droga!- A garota faz uma careta.

-?.?- Olha fiz seu café da manhã!- O boneco mostra uma omelete com formato de gato, a cara era feita de catchup.

- Parece bom... Mas o que faz acordado à uma hora dessas? É domingo!- Pergunta a garota dando uma garfada na omelete. – Huuum, isso é bom!- Diz Yuzuki.

- Obrigado...- Afrodite sorri. – Bom, soube que mestra costuma acordar cedo...- Diz o boneco sentando ao lado da garota.

- Quer parar de me chamar de "Mestra"? Me chame apenas de Yuzuki!- Diz a garota um pouco irritada.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!- Um grito vindo da casa vizinha assusta Yuzuki.

- Risa!- A garota sai correndo e praticamente invade o quarto da amiga.

No quarto, Risa estava encolhida num canto do quarto e no chão, Kamus estava caído com um travesseiro no rosto.

- O que houve? - Pergunta Yuzuki.

- Desculpa gente! É que eu me assustei um pouco... Está bem Kamus?- Risa se aproxima do outro caído.

- Estou bem sim... Estava observando minha Mestra dormir, mas acho que a assustei...- Diz o boneco.

- To vendo que isso não vai dar certo...- A garota de cabelos azuis vira os olhos.

- Risa, Yuzu, parece que temos vizinhos novos...- A mãe de Risa entra no quarto e todos vão para a janela ver o caminhão de mudança, logo em seguida um carro pára em frente ao prédio, saindo deles 4 pessoas, uma mulher de cerca de 45 anos, tinha os cabelos castanhos e curtos e usava óculos, sendo um pouco rechonchuda, a outra era nova e mais esguia e tinha os cabelos na altura do ombro, levemente ondulado, logo em seguida descem uma garota e um garoto, ela tinha cerca de 1, 64 e cerca de 58 kilos, tinha os cabelos encaracolados e castanhos na altura dos ombros, pele muito branca, com bochechas rosadas, seus olhos eram negros como o ônix, vestia uma camiseta larga preta, short jeans e all star preto, o rapaz era alto e esguio, de pele muito clara e os cabelos estranhamente lilases, lisos até o meio das costas, tinha belos olhos verdes, vestia-se de maneira mais formal, calça preta de corte reto e uma camisa branca, em suas mãos um livro, este usava óculos de armação grossa preta.

Ao verem o rapaz, Kamus e Afrodite se entreolham sério. Saindo correndo em seguida.

- EI!- Yuzuki e Risa vão atrás.

oOoOoOo

- O que acham da nova casa meninos?- Pergunta a senhora de óculos.

- Eu gostei tia! E você Mú?- Pergunta a garota levemente empolgada.

- Me parece normal...- O rapaz diz friamente.

- Ai, como você é chato! Podia mostrar uma reação menos fria...- A garota mostra a língua para ele, que devolve.

- Parem de brigar crianças! Não mostre a língua para seu irmão Hanaelly!- A outra senhora diz séria.

- Ele não é meu irmão, mãe!- Diz a garota meio cansada.

- Bom, vamos levar as malas para dentro.- Diz a senhora de óculos.

Nesse momento um furacão vermelho e amarelo passam por eles, levando Mú para um canto. Logo em seguida Risa e Yuzuki passam correndo.

- Olá!- Dizem com um sorriso.

- Nossas vizinhas parecem ser bem elétricas, não acha Hana? Hana?- A tia procura por Hanaelly.

Enquanto isso num canto.

- O que está fazendo aqui?- Afrodite começa.

- O mesmo que vocês...- Diz Mú.

- Até parece que Kizuna Batyan ia permitir que um boneco mal-feito como você viesse para o mundo dos humanos!- Diz Kamus.

- Quem é boneco mal-feito? – Mú encara ambos.

- Existem mais deles?- Uma voz faz os três dolls olharem para a recém chegada.

- Quem é você?- Pergunta Kamus.

- É minha Mestra, Hanaelly.- Diz Mú.

- Olá!- A garota sorri para Kamus, mas cora ao ver Afrodite, que não entende a reação da garota.

- Quer para de dar em cima da minha Mestra?- Mú olha feio para Afrodite.

- Quem ta dando em cima de quem?- Afrodite devolve.

Faíscas saem dos olhos de ambos, Kamus vira os olhos.

- Finalmente achei vocês! Querem parar de assustar os novos vizinhos?- Yuzuki puxa Afrodite pela orelha.

- Desculpe os maus modos... Me chamo Risa e essa é Yuzuki, os rapazes são Kamus, o ruivo e Afrodite o loiro.- Sorri Risa.

- Ah! Sou Hanaelly! E... Vocês são Mestras deles?- Pergunta Hanaelly.

- O.O... Como sabe sobre eles?- Yuzuki e Risa olham espantadas para a garota.

- Porque eu sou um doll também. Me chamo Mú...- Diz o garoto de cabelos cor de lavanda.

- Existem mais de vocês? Essa não!- Yuzuki faz uma careta.

- Mú? Hana? Onde estão vocês?- A mãe de Hanaelly procura por eles. – Ah! Aqui estão vocês... Já fizeram amizade?- Pergunta a mãe.

- Essas são Risa e Yuzuki, e esses são Kamus e Afrodite.- Apresenta Hanaelly.

- Prazer!- Dizem em coro.

- Que bom que tem garotos da mesma idade de vocês... Bom, mas vamos arrumar as coisas primeiro né, crianças?- Sorri a mãe deles.

- Sim, mãe! Vamos Mes...Hana!- Diz Mú, puxando a garota pelo braço, sem antes lançar um olhar mortal para Afrodite.

- Aquele idiota!- Afrodite fica irritado.

- Conhece ele?- Pergunta Risa.

- É um doll como nós... Ainda não entendi o porque de Kizuna Batyan mandar ele para cá...- Diz Kamus.

- Devia mandar ele de volta para Hokkaido!- Diz Afrodite cruzando os braços.

- Moram tão perto assim?- Pergunta Yuzuki.

- Mas qual o problema com ele?- Pergunta Risa.

- Nenhum, fora o fato dele ser irritante...u.u- Diz Kamus.

- ¬¬""" Grande motivo...- Diz Risa.

- Bom, vamos voltar, ainda estamos de pijama...- Diz Yuzuki com um bocejo.

oOoOoOo

- Você podia ser mais amigável Mú!- Diz Hanaelly, arrumando suas coisas.

O outro nada responde. Ela suspira, conhecia muito bem seu doll, apesar de irritante, era uma boa companhia...Ainda se lembrava quando o encontrou, faziam dois anos...

_**Flash Back...**_

Nessa época tinha acabado de chegar ao Japão com sua mãe para morar com uma tia solteira depois que seu pai foi morto no Brasil em um assalto. Andava sem rumo quando uma loja chamou sua atenção, era pequena e vendia produtos exóticos. Andando pelas prateleiras, achou vários bonecos, mas um deles chamou sua atenção, de face serena, tinha os cabelos lisos e lilases, olhos verdes. Pegou o boneco e viu o preço, estava bem barato para algo bem feito e acabou comprando.

Uns dias depois, ao passar pela mesma rua, não achou mais a loja... Talvez tivesse falido... O boneco ficava em sua prateleira, um dia, enquanto limpava seu quarto, viu um papel caído, onde tinha uma profecia: " Deatta Hi ga Mangetsu no Yoru Nara... Magic Dolls Ninnguen ni Naru...".

"Estranho...", pensa a garota.

No dia seguinte, tomava café com sua mãe, quando um rapaz muito parecido com o boneco aparece na cozinha.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Um tarado!!- Grita Hanaelly e a mãe, jogando coisas no estranho.

Com um estralo, tudo pára, Hanaelly olha para os lados e vê os objetos parados e sua mãe paralisada.

- O que fez com ela?- A garota tinha os olhos marejados.

- Não se preocupe Mestra...- Diz o rapaz.

- MESTRA? Que história é essa?- Hanaelly estava assustada.

- Bom, vou explicar... Sou um doll, leu a profecia certo? Um papel estranho? Bom, a pessoa que ler aquele papel se torna meu Mestre... Como um doll, venho trazer felicidade à meu Mestre...- Sorri o rapaz.- Me chamo Mú!- Diz estralando os dedos novamente.

Como mágica, o tempo parecia voltar e os objetos também voltam para seu lugar, tudo menos Hanaelly.

- Que cara é essa Hana? Coma logo seu pão.- Diz a mãe, como se nada tivesse acontecido.- Sirva seu irmão!- Diz.

- ÊEEEEEEEE? Irmão? Não tenho irmão!- Diz a garota.

- Não diga bobagens, claro que tem um irmão! – A mãe ri.

Hanaelly olha para Mú, que comia um pedaço de pão tranqüilamente.

_**Fim do Flash back...**_

- Ainda não entendo porque tinha que virar meu irmão... Não somos nada parecidos...- Resmunga Hanaelly para si mesma.

- Disse algo Hana?- Pergunta Mú.

- Nada não...- Ri a garota.

No dia seguinte iriam para a escola, ela tinha a sensação que seria bom morar ali... Principalmente tendo um vizinho tão lindo... A garota balança a cabeça corada e Mú faz uma careta, sabia o que se passava na mente de sua Mestra...

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXxXx

Nyooooooooh!! Finalmente um capítulo!! xD

Faz séculos que não escrevia essa fic, na verdade faz séculos que não escrevo nada X.X

Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Temos uma nova personagem, a Hanaelly com seu doll Mú, ele ta diferente? Ohohohohohohohohohoho, estou escrevendo ele da maneira que mocinha Chibi Psique descreveu ele! Desafio xD Um Mú totalmente diferente do que eu costumo escrever xP

Ah sim! Mocinha Sayumi(antiga Kisa Sohma Hyuuga), se estiver lendo essa fic ainda, mande sua ficha novamente porque eu perdi ela...(se chuta)...

Bom, era isso, sorry os erros de português, postei sem revisar e sem betar xD Preguiça mor xD (se chuta novamente)

Bjnhos e thnxs à todos que lerem...x3


End file.
